Into Hiding
by Klainelover913
Summary: What happens when the Avengers are being closed in on by some people that are very angry after the incident with New York? Fury moves them into hiding to keep them safe, They try to be normal, but things don't always go as planned. Rated T for dark themes. Tony/Pepper, BlackHawk, Thor/Jane, Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. This is based off an RP I've been doing with my girlfriend. I hope you like it. It is mostly based on her OC, Nate. Fair warning, there will be lots of angst and things like self - harm and rape. The pairings are Loki/OC, Black Widow/Hawkeye, Thor/Jane, Tony/Pepper, and Hulk/Captain America. There are gay characters, so if that isn't your thing, this isn't your type of story. Otherwise, enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers characters.**

Nick Fury sat in the conference room, waiting for the Avengers to arrive. He'd gotten word that that a top secret government agency even more secret than S.H.I.E.L.D was surrounding them and he had to send them someplace safe. Everyone trickled into the room slowly. Tony and Pepper came in last, clearly worried about something. Tony looked tired, playing with his phone and muttering incoherently to himself.  
"I'm moving you all someplace safe," Fury said.  
"No," Tony said, "this isn't a good time."  
"This is a high priority. You are in danger."  
"My son, Nate, was kidnapped," Tony said, "I have to get him back."  
Everyone looked at Tony puzzled, except Pepper. Tony hadn't told the others about the teenage boy he'd adopted.  
"Ever since New York," Fury interrupted, "some very top secret hush hush agencies have been after you. And they have gotten closer than I thought they ever would."  
"Pepper, what if Nate was taken by one of those agencies? I never should have given him a suit!" Tony exclaimed, and then violently punched the wall, "DAMN IT!"  
"We'll find him, Stark," Fury said, "in the mean time, you are shipping out tomorrow."  
"Where?" Barton asked.  
"I can't tell you. It isn't safe." Everyone sighed, but most knew better than to press the issue.  
"Now listen here, Fury. My son is missing. He was most likely taken by one of those agencies that is doing God only knows what to him. I'm not going anywhere until he is safe in my arms!" Tony exclaimed. The others were shocked. Tony had never been very emotional. Thor walked over and put a hand on Tony's shoulder.  
"Calm down. Fury is doing everything he can to find your son. For now, I'm sure he'd want you to be safe," Thor said.  
"Tony, stay behind. The rest of you, go home and pack your stuff. Be ready at o six hundred hours," Fury said. They nod and leave. Pepper hesitated, glancing between Tony and Nick, unsure of what to do.  
"Stark, I know you are upset, but I am trying to protect you."  
"And where was this protection a week ago when my son went missing?" Tony asked.  
"We didn't know how close they were."  
"Then you should have!"  
"Stark, there are some things I just don't know about!"  
"Well, you damn well should try to figure them out!"  
"We'll find him. I give you my word," Fury said.  
"He trusted me... After all those years of living in the streets... But I let him down," Tony said, his shoulders sagging.  
"We didn't know."  
"I know. I'll go get packed." Tony slowly walked out of the room looking defeated.

Nate woke up in the steel cell where he spent his time when he wasn't being questioned. His long, black hair fell into his face and his clothes were torn and bloody. His legs were broken as well as one of his arms and he had various other wounds. physically, mentally, and emotionally he was exhausted. He heard footsteps approaching and flinched away, knowing they meant pain.  
"Are you ready to talk?" Asked the cold, male voice.  
"Never. I told you I don't know where they are!"  
"You live with one of them!"  
"I will not betray him!"  
"Okay, looks like its time for some more fun," the man dragged him off for another hour of torture. By the end, he was knocked out and bleeding badly. They tied him up, then shot a video of them hurting Nate and sent it to Tony.  
Tony saw the video and forwarded it to Fury. Fury tracked the video and sent Tony a location and warned him to be safe. Tony texted the other Avengers the location and met up outside the place. Everyone assembled and was ready to go over the plan.  
"Nat, I don't want you going in there. Stay out here with Pepper," Barton said.  
She glared at him, "Excuse me?" She turned to Pepper, "I think the boys don't want us hanging around with them."  
"It's too dangerous," Barton said.  
"Have you forgotten New York?" Natasha shot back.  
"Remember the thing you told me? That's why I don't want you going in."  
" Sometimes you are too damn stubborn and over protective," she growled.  
"And that's why you love me. Now, keep Pepper company. We'll be back soon." Natasha sighed and watched the the boys slip into the building. The Avengers headed through the building, splitting up, and searching for Nate.

Nate was back in his cell, hand bounds and feet in shackles. He was trying not to cry. He had lost his sight a few hours ago, and didn't know when or if he would get it back. He was soaking wet and still coughing from when they had waterboarded him. His cell was freezing cold and he was shivering. He heard someone walking his way and went still.  
"Guys, I found him," Barton said into his comm, "west wing. I'll get him out of his cell."  
"Roger that. Avengers, move out. Get to the girls," Steve said.  
"How does he look?" Tony's voice asked in a worried tone.  
"He's in pretty rough shape," Barton said, picking the lock of the cell and going inside, "I could use another person, Captain."  
"On my way," Cap replied.  
"Hold on. He's my son, Barton. I want to help get him out."  
"Bad idea, Stark," Barton replied.  
"Why not?" Tony demanded.  
"Just go back to the girls. Cap, come help. He needs to be carried out and I need someone to protect us."  
"Fine," Tony sighed. Steve appeared a few minutes later at the cell.  
Barton was at Nate's side, having already broken him free, "Let's go."  
Nate curled up, "Go away. Who are you?"  
"Barton, I don't think he can see," Cap said, "Get Tony on the comm. Tell him to help us help the kid."  
"We don't have time," Barton said, "Nate, we are friends of your dad. We are here to rescue you."  
"Prove it," Nate demanded.  
"Nate, I'm taking my comms unit out of my ear and putting it in your ear. Talk and your parents will be some of the voices," he said, doing as he explained.  
"Dad?" Nate asked softly.  
"Nate," Tony replied, "Thank God. Are you okay?  
"No, I can't see, one of my arms and both of my legs are broken..." he started to break down, the walls he had built to seem tough were starting to break down.  
"We're getting him out," Cap said.  
Barton lifted him up carefully, "Tell Nat to get the first aid stuff ready. She knows what she's doing."  
Cap repeated the instructions to Natasha.  
"I guess it's not too dangerous for me to do this," she grumbled.  
"Easy, Tasha," Barton said, "calm down." He and Cap came out of the building carrying Nate.  
"Bring him over here, Barton," Natasha told her partner. Barton nodded and carried Nate over. Tony looks like he wants to follow, but Pepper held him back.  
Natasha went straight to work, "I need some wood. I can stabilize him here so we can bring him to HQ." Tony started laughing at the wood comment.  
"Grow up, Stark," Barton said, grabbing a couple sticks and handing them to Natasha. Natasha makes a makeshift splint to keep his legs straightened.  
"Shut up, Stark," she said at his comment, "I can get as much of that as I like, unlike you."  
"Ohhhhh..." everyone said.  
"I'm confused," Steve said. Banner whispered and explained it to him and Steve turned bright red. Everyone started to laugh and he turned a deeper shade of red.  
"Alright, enough. All of you boys are immature. We need to get back to HQ, or have you forgotten?" Pepper said.  
"I got him," Barton said.  
"I don't think so," Tony snapped back.  
"Fine. Whatever," Barton said. Tony picked up his son carefully. Nate flinched at the feeling of someone new holding him.  
"It's just me," Tony said, "You'll be okay."  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have taken a suit out without telling you what I was doing," Nate said, settling down.  
"This isn't your fault. They are after all of us from New York."  
"Well, I didn't help. And they took the suit," he said, huddling in Tony's arms, worn down and needing to sleep, but still trying to stay strong in front of everyone.  
"It's fine. I can put in a self - destruct command."  
"Good," he nods. As they were talking, Barton contacted Fury and a plane was sent to pick them up.  
****************************************************************************************************************

**So, what do you think? I hope you like it. The next four chapters are already written. I'll put them up periodically. My computer is making it very difficult to upload, but I promise I will.**

**- Klainelover913**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of my story. I hope you like it so far. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

Nate was freaking out, not being able to see anything. A part of him thought he was imagining this, that they had given him more drugs.

His father's arms felt real around him, though. So, fantasy or no, he was glad to be with his father again. Tony carried Nate to the medical bay. The nurses there were prepared for him and went to take him in. Nate smelled the chemicals and immediately began to panic.

"No! No! I'm not going through this again!"

"Nate, it's just the med bay. I promise. They are here to help," Tony said. Nate heard Tony's voice and calmed down a bit.

"You could be part of the drug induced vision I'm having right now, mimicking my father's voice to get me to comply."

"It's me. I'll prove it. Ask me something only I'd know."

Nate thought for a minute, "What's the name of the kid who rescued you in Tennessee?"

"Harley," Tony replied. Nate nodded and fully relaxed.

"I also know that you keep your stash of magazines in one of your drawers that has a false bottom."

"DAD!" Nate exclaimed and blushed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, son."

"Yeah, until you blurt it out like that. And how on Earth did you know about that anyways?"

"I was looking for you."

"And you went through my stuff?"

"My favorite Black Sabbath shirt was missing and I was checking to see if you'd accidently taken it."

"What? That shirt? Oh yeah..."

"You stole my shirt?"

"No, Mike was over and he stole it. I tried to get it back. That's why I got beaten up a few weeks ago."

"Why was Mike over?"

"He stalked me home from school and I couldn't get rid of him."

"You could have to me," Tony sighed, watching the nurses fix Nate up.

"I didn't want you to get mad. I can buy you a new one."

"The shirt doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Tony said. Nate nods and goes silent. The nurses finish treating him.

"Well, sir, both of his legs and one of his arms are broken. He has head trauma, lost his vision, and has several cracked ribs. Also, he has numerous cuts and bruises, some of the former were infected. He could develop the flu or a severe cold. I'd advise you to keep him here. But you can visit him when he's up to it," the doctor said.

"Can you fix him?"

"We've done all we can."

"Fine," Tony sighed. Tony started to leave, but Nate grabbed his hand.

"Stay," Nate whispered. As he fell asleep, his hand slipped out of Tony's. Tony got up and left to join the others.

Meanwhile, the others were in the conference room with Fury.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"We got him out, but he's in worse shape than Barton was after he jumped off that five story roof," Natasha said.

"Hey!" Barton interjected.

"At least you got him out," Nick said, "Now, I need you to know we are on our way to the safe house."

"Will we have medical access?" Barton asked.

"Of course. I'm not letting Nate or any of you die."

"I didn't mean like dying. I mean like if other things came up," Barton said.

"We're prepared for everything, Barton. Everything."

"I'm sure nothing will happen," Tasha spoke up.

"Good," Barton said, "and we can't be too careful, Nat."

"I'm already aware of your situation," Fury said as Tony walked in, "Nice of you to join us, Stark."

"I was with Nate. He's asleep now," Tony said, sitting down.

"Good," Steve said, "He needs rest."

"He's pretty messed up," Tony said, "Doc wants to keep him here."

"We arrive in a few hours. Make sure you're ready."

"As ready as we will be," Steve said.

"Dismissed," Fury said. Everyone left except Barton, who lingered.

"What is it, Barton?" Fury asked.

"I'm just worried."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I have everything to worry about!" Barton exclaimed.

"Everything will be fine."

"How do you know? What is we get captured? What about Tasha? What about Nate?"

"I'm sure they will stay safe. The agencies won't be able to find you. You won't be captured. You'll be hidden where no one will look."

"What about supplies?" He asked.

"You'll have plenty," Nick said.

Barton sighed, not completely convinced,

"Relax, Agent. Worrying gets you nowhere."

"For once in a long time, I'm scared," he said, sitting down.

"I'd think you were crazy if you weren't. It's scary, but I promise it'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Fury clapped Barton on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

After a couple minutes, Barton got up and went to find Natasha. He found her sitting in their room.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I've been better. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You know I have to worry. It's my job," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I know," she sighed.

"I'll keep you safe," he said, carefully pulling her onto his lap.

She snuggled close, "I know you will, even if I don't need you to." He held her close.

**Well, what do you think? Let me know what I can do make it better?**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3. I hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

Nate started to wake up. His EKG went crazy as he freaked out, not remembering where he was.

"You're okay," Pepper said, sitting at his side, "everything's okay."

"Mom?" He asked, calming down, "Where's Dad?"

"Off somewhere trying to clear his head."

"He's not drinking, is he?"

"No, Fury isn't stupid enough to let there be alcohol on the ship."

"Good," Nate said.

"He's probably off building something."

"I hope so," Nate said, trying to move, "I want to go see him."

"You can't leave your bed."

"Then can I have your phone?" He asked and she handed it over. He took it and called Tony.

"Can you see now?"

"No, I've just memorized where Dad is on your speed dial," Nate said as the phone rang.

"Pepper? What's up?" Tony asked, answering his phone.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?"

"My special playroom."

"I need you."

"For what?" Tony asked.

"Comfort. Please, Dad."

"Is Pepper with you?"

"Yeah, but I need you."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Tony said, "I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and headed over.

Nate was sitting up, listening for Tony's footsteps.

"Hey Dad," Nate said, hearing Tony approach.

"Hi, Nate," Tony said.

"Thanks for coming. I need help with something."

"Anything," Tony said, "What do you need?"

"I need to get out of this place. It reminds me too much of there. So I need something that will keep me still, but allow me to move and account for my loss of vision."

"I can make you something."

"Great. Want my help?"

"No, I can handle it, Nate."

"Alright. And make it cool looking. Like black and red."

"I can try."

"Good," he said, "where are you? I want to give you a hug." Tony walked over and hugged him.

At the same time, Steve and Cap were in their room on the helicarrier.

"What do you think is going on with Barton?" Cap asked, sitting beside Banner on the bed.

Banner shrugged, "I think something is going on with him and Natasha."

"Like what?" Cap asked.

"I have no idea, just have a feeling."

"They aren't telling us something," Thor said, walking in with Jane following.

"No duh," Banner said, "It's what they aren't telling us that's the problem."

"Maybe they don't want us to know," Thor said.

"Maybe it's none of your business," Jane said. They all turned to her.

"You know what's going on?" Cap asked.

"Of course I do. We girls tell each other everything," she said, "but I'm not telling you anything." She turned and left the room.

"Speaking of telling each other everything, I thought us guys did that too. So how come Stark never said anything about having a kid?" Cap asked.

"He's adopted," Thor said, "I overheard Jane talking with Pepper. Tony found him after New York."

"Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't you say anything?" Banner asked.

"How about you mind your own damn business," Barton said through the comms, "Or do you have nothing better to do than gossip?"

"Sorry, Barton," Cap said.

"Did you know about Stark's kid?" Banner asked.

"Only us girls did," came Natasha's voice through the comms, "and if you want to gossip, take your comms out so everyone can't hear." The guys looked around at each other and pulled their comms out

Jane walked down to the hospital wing. She saw Tony hugging Nate, "Sorry... Am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine," Tony said, pulling away from his son, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for Pepper," Jane said.

"Okay," she said, "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Does it matter?" Jane asked.

"I guess not," Tony said, "I'll be in my playroom." He gets up and leaves.

"Nate, are you okay by yourself?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. I have your phone," he said, "I'll call Dad if I need anything."

"Okay," Pepper said, "Bye sweetie."

"Alright, let's go!" Jane smiled. The pair of girls left, talking idly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers of the internet! Welcome to chapter four! Do you like it so far? Special thanks to my friend who is helping me edit. :) Also, happy New Year! I hope 2013 was a good year for you and that 2014 is even better!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, I'd be making this a reality. And Making a Clintasha Movie :))**

"So, back to Barton and Natasha," Steve said.

Thor nodded, "What do you think it is?"

"Maybe they got married," Cap said.

"They would have told us that," Banner said.

"Not if they wanted it to be a secret," Cap said.

"Maybe she's pregnant," Thor said.

"That would make sense," Banner said.

"They are assassins don't you think they would know to be more careful than that?" Cap said.

I'd like to hear a better theory from you, Captain," Banner said.

"Maybe she has cancer or some other disease. Could explain Barton's interest in medical access.," Cap said.

"How is that any more logical?" Thor asked.

"If Natasha is pregnant, she and Clint must both know that the child will have a target on their head from the second he or she is born," Banner sighed.

"Not to mention that with their jobs they wouldn't be the most reliable parents," Cap mused.

"We may just have to wait and see what will become of this," Banner murmured more to himself than the others.

"Yes, what you mortals call rumors are not the best source of information," Thor rumbled

"I'm with Thor," Banner said, "I'll put 10 bucks on it."

"You're on," Cap said.

"We should get Tony in on this," Thor said.

"I'll call him," Cap said.

Tony was in his playroom, working on Nate's project. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Stark, come to my room. Quickly," Cap said.

"I'm busy," Tony replied.

"It's important."

"Not more important than my son," Tony said.

"Where are you?" Cap sighed, "I'll come brief you."

"In my playroom. Working," Tony said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Cap said and disconnected. He made his way over to Tony's playroom and knocked on the door.

"What's so important?" Tony asked, letting him in.

"We need your opinion on what's wrong with Barton and Natasha. Thor and Banner think Natasha is pregnant. I think one of them has cancer or something."

Tony pulled his comm from his ear, "Sorry, but Thor and Banner are right and you are wrong."

"How do you know?" Cap asked.

"Because I'm not the only one who left their comm on," Tony said, "put yours in and listen."

"Isn't that eavesdropping?" Cap asked, put turned his comm back on.

"They've been talking about it," Tony said. Cap nodded and listened in.

"I'm fine, I promise," came Natasha's voice.

"I know, but I'm worried. What if the child is born when we are on a mission?" Barton asked.

"Fury said we have medical access."

"What if it isn't enough?" Barton worried.

"Clint, kids are born every day with no problem," Natasha said.

He sighed, "This is our kid, though."

"So? He or she is still just a normal kid. It just happens to have two of the world's best spies as parents."

"True, but he or she will have a target on their head. I mean, we have made a lot of people mad in our pasts." Barton said.

"We'll just have to be really careful," she said.

"I know," he sighed, "and I also know that people need to stop eavesdropping on people's private conversations."

Natasha swore, "You are all dead!"

"Stark made me do it!" Steve exclaimed through the comm.

"Speaking of Stark, I think it's about time you told everyone about Nate," Barton said.

"I don't have to tell anything!" Tony snapped.

"Yes, you do. Everyone has the right to know. He could be a spy," Barton said.

"Fine," Tony said, "but you have to tell everyone about the baby."

"Fine. Meet in the conference room. Make sure Thor and Banner get the message."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I'm guessing you like this story because you have made it to chapter five! Special thanks to one of my best friends, who has been editing. You know know you are. Also, thanks to my girlfriend, who did this RP with me so that it could be a story. And thanks to you, the readers, for sticking with it! I love you guys.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Marvel? I didn't think so.

"Why are we here?" Banner asked.

"Stark's going to tell us about Nate," Barton said.

"But Little Miss Spider has something to say first," Tony said.

"One, don't call me that ever again or I will kill you in your sleep," Natasha said, "And two, you have to tell first."

"I found Nate. After my whole Killian incident, I went back to give Harley some awesome stuff for helping me. I found Nate asleep in the shed. I brought him back with me. He was a homeless orphan. He was very skinny and his clothes were torn and dirty. He needed a place to stay, so I took him in."

"Really? How old is he?" Cap asked.

"Right now he's 17," Tony said.

"What happened to his parents?" Barton asked.

"He won't tell me and I won't push it," Tony said, "Any other questions?"

"Can we trust him?" Thor asked.

Tony glared at him, "Well, I should think so!"

"He could be a spy," Barton said.

"Even after all those things those bastards put him through?"

"They aren't good people," Banner said.

"So you are saying he would choose to work for the people who abused him?" Tony demanded.

"We can never be too careful," Cap said.

"Forget it! I'm out of here!" Tony yelled and stormed out. Pepper got up and chased after him.

"Why is he so mad?" Banner asked after they were gone.

"I don't know. I think we are done here, though," Tasha said. They all nod and stand up.

"Wait. Natasha, I think you have something to tell us," Cap said.

Natasha growled and sat back down, "We don't have time for this."

"They deserve to know," Cap said.

"Fine. I'm pregnant. Exchange your money and let me go," she snapped.

"I told you," Thor said, "Cap, hand it over." Cap sighed and reluctantly handed it over. Natasha glared at them and stormed out of the room in a similar manner as Tony had.

"Thanks a lot!" Barton said sarcastically.

"What?" They asked innocently.

"Seriously!" He exclaimed, pulling his comms out.

"We're sorry," Cap said. Barton's cell phone ran.

"What?" He snapped, answering it, without checking to see who it was.

"Sorry... I was just trying to call my dad," came Nate's voice, sounding scared, from the other side of the line.

"Sorry, Nate. Things are a bit tense right now. I'll try to get him on the comm."

"Thanks. Who is this? I can't see the numbers I'm pressing."

"It's Agent Barton," he said, "I'll try to contact your father."

"Thanks, Barton. Congratulations, by the way. About the baby."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard Mom and Jane talking with Natasha last night."

"Oh," Barton said.

"Yeah. I'm guessing everyone else found out and made bets and that's why you are mad."

"She got mad and left and that's why I'm mad," he said.

"Tell her I'm sorry," he said.

"I will. I have to find her first, though."

"Check your room. And don't worry about my dad. I'll bother one of the others. They deserve it."

"Thanks," Barton said.

"No problem," Nate said. He hung up and called the next number

Tony had stormed off to his room. He was so mad at the others. How could they not trust Nate after everything he'd gone through? He could have died! He had three broken limbs and couldn't see! What spy would go through that much to get on the inside? There was a knock on the door.

"What?" He snapped.

"Tony," said Pepper quietly, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Tony said. She came in and sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry about them, Sweetie."

"How could they think that?" He growled.

"They are just trying to be careful," Pepper said, "They didn't mean anything by it."

"Pepper, he went through all that torture! No one would do that to their own spy!"

"I know that. There are some very bad agencies out there."

"Nate's not part of them!" Tony said, "Remember when we first met him? He was skittish and terrified."

"He's really warmed up to us," Pepper said.

"He's a great kid," Tony said.

" I know and the others will soon. Just give them some time," Pepper said, sitting on his lap.

"You're right," he sighed, "what would I do without you?"

"Lose your mind and punch a lot of walls," she said.

"Very true," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and kissed him.

Natasha was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying not to cry. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Captain," Natasha called.

"Love, it's me. Can I come in?" Barton asked.

"I guess," she said, "it's our room." Barton walked in and moved next to her and hugged her.

"Why are men such jerks?" She asked, burying her face in his shoulder.

"They just don't understand. They don't have any kids."

"Stark does," Nat said, "I bet he was in on the bet."

"Stark wasn't there," Barton said.

"True," she sighed, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I wasn't worried," he said. Natasha smiled and cuddled close to him. Barton held her in his arms. They laid there quietly and soon they were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

We**lcome to chapter six! This is when it gets really fun :) Sit back and enjoy the show! Also, for the sake of this story, spoiler alert, Odin ((the real one)) is still on the throne and Loki is presumed dead still.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Guys, do I own you?**

**Avengers: Nope.**

Steve was still in the conference room with the others when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello," Nate's voice said, "Who is this?"

"Hello, Nate. It's Captain Rodgers. Are you looking for your dad?"

"Yeah. Any idea where he is?"

"No, but I can find out," Cap said.

"Thanks," Nate said.

"No problem. Let me put you on hold."

"Okay," Nate said.

"Stark?" Cap asked into his comms.

"What do you want, Cap?" Tony demanded.

"Nate's looking for you," he replied.

"Tell him I'll be right there," Tony said.

"Okay," he said and gave the message to Nate.

"Thank you, Steve," Nate said.

"No problem, kid," he said. Nate hung up the phone.

"Meeting dismissed," Cap said. Everyone slowly dispersed.

Nate was in his bed, waiting for Tony. He heard footsteps approaching and he recognized them as his father's.

"Hey Dad," Nate said.

"Hi Nate. How are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Better. I got lonely."

"Sorry. We had a meeting," Tony said, sitting beside him.

"About me or the fact the Natasha is having a baby?" He asked.

"Both."

Nate sighed, "Great." He put his arms out for a hug.

"Don't worry about it," Tony said, wrapping his adopted son in a hug. Nate started crying into Tony's chest.

"Shhh. Don't cry," he rubbed his back. Nate just cried harder.

"Everything will be okay," Tony said, "I promise."

"Dad... don't leave me here alone," he said, calming down a little, "please."

"I won't. Someone will always be here with you." Nate nodded, clinging to Tony.

"You'll be fine," Tony assured him.

"I want to believe that. I really do."

"Then believe it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm going to die. They poisoned me. It kills the person slowly. It takes two weeks. I only have a few days left."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you!"

"Banner can make an antidote. He's a doctor. He's good at that stuff,"Tony said, then called Banner's name into the comm.

"Yeah, Tony. I'm a little busy..."

"This is more important. Come to the med bay."

"Give me five more minutes, Stark."

"Fine," Tony sighed. Nate whimpered.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Tony asked.

"It hurts..."

."I'm sorry," he sighed.

"It isn't your fault, Dad."

"I should have protected you."

"No... it's my -" he cut off and cried out.

"Doctor!" Tony yelled.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"Help him!" Tony exclaimed, "he's in pain!"

"I can't. I have no idea what he was poisoned with."

"Can't you do anything?" Tony said, frowning at the weird noises coming from his comm.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm scared to even sedate him."

"Figure out what's wrong!" Tony exclaimed, "And for the love of God, whoever is having sex, turn your comms off!"

"Sorry," Banner said and turned his comm off.

"We would have to do tests... Which is almost impossible on the ship."

"Do them anyways!" Tony exclaimed, "Is anyone still out there in comm land?"

"I am," said Thor.

"Mr. Stark, doing those tests could kill him faster," the doctor said.

"They could save him! What else do you suggest?"

"Unless we know what poison was used, there is nothing I can suggest."

"Tony, might I offer up a solution?" Thor asked over the comm.

"Yes, Thor?"

"Let me take him to Asgard. The healers there know more than the ones here."

"I'll try anything," Tony said.

"I'll be right there," Thor said.

"Dad?" Nate asked from his bed, his voice clearly full of fear.

"You'll be fine."

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"Thor's taking you to Asgard."

"You're coming too, right?" Nate asked, clutching Tony's hand. Tony didn't reply.

"Dad?" Nate asked. Thor came in and picked Nate up.

"DAD!"

"You'll be safe with Thor. I promise," Tony said.

"I love you," he said, calming down a tiny bit.

"I love you too, Nate."

"Heimdall!" Thor called. The Bifrost opens up and they disappear, leaving the mark burned into the floor.

Thor and Nate arrive in Asgard. Thor carried Nate off to the healers. They begin to work on him. Thor watched over Nate as they worked.

Odin came in, "Thor, who is this?"

"Nate. He's a friend."

"Really? Another mortal?"

"He was badly poisoned. Earth doesn't have the technology to save him."

"I see. So, who is his... attachment?"

"He's Tony's adopted son."

"Stark adopted a child? From what you've told me, he doesn't seem the type."

"He found him and rescued him."

"Fine. He can stay. Let me know if he needs anything," Odin said, turning and leaving.

Nate started to wake up, "Thor?"

"Right here," he said.

"I still can't see. I feel a lot better, though."

"That's good. I'll see if they can help with the vision problem."

He nods, "Are my legs and arm okay? I can't feel them."

"They are being mended. The healers gave you a numbing potion."

"So I still can't move them?" He sighed.

"You will be able to soon."

"Good. Thor, how long am I going to have to stay here?

"Until they finish fixing you."

"How long will that be?" Nate asked.

"I don't know."

"Please tell me you people eat here. I'm starving," Nate sighed, dropping the previous topic.

"We have magnificent feasts."

"Good. I need some food."

"I'll go get you some."

"Can I come? Please? I hate laying around like a cripple."

"You can't leave the bed."

"Help me out. Please."

"I can't. It'll interrupt your healing and you can die."

"Fine. I understand," Nate sighed, deciding not to argue further.

"Thank you," Thor said. Nate nods and lays back down.

"Can I still have food?" Nate asked.

"Of course," Thor said. He left and returned with food. Nate took the plate from him and then remembered he had one good arm and no way of seeing.

"Would you like some help?" Thor asked.

"Yeah," Nate said, blushing a bit. Thor helped him eat. Nate ate his food. While Thor was feeding Nate, Loki walked in, using his invisibility and watching.

"Thanks," he said when he was done.

"I'll bring the dishes back. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Nate said. He sensed another presence in the room. Loki smirked, watching Nate.

"Who's there?" Nate called.

"You have great power in you," Loki said.

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to know about."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can be."

He sighed at the vague answers, "What did you mean by 'you have great power?''

"Not many can sense me when I'm invisible."

"Wait, what?" Nate asked, "You are invisible?"

"I just said that. Do you mortals never listen?"

"Sorry," Nate said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I can train you to use your powers."

"I won't be very good. I can't see."

"You don't need to see to use your powers. So, can I sign you up?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I'll do it," Nate said, "when do we start?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there amazing readers! I'm glad you are still sticking with my story! I love you guys. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Not mine. Nothing is mine except the plot. The Avengers and Loki belong to Marvel and Nate belongs to my girlfriend.**

"You don't need to see to use your powers. So, can I sign you up?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I'll do it," Nate said, "when do we start?"

"Later," Loki said.

"Why?"

"Because you need to heal."

"I'm fine!" Nate protests.

"I can tell that you aren't."

"Then help me! If you are so powerful, heal me!"

"No," Loki replied simply, "I can, but I won't."

"Why not?" Nate demanded.

"This is a good lesson in the patience you will need."

"I'm sorry," Nate said, "I have a bad temper and I feel useless right now."

"You will be better soon."

"I hope," Nate says and Thor walks in. Loki becomes silent.

"Thor?" Nate asked.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go?"

"I had some things to do. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nate said.

"Do you require anything?" Nate shook his head.

"Okay," Thor said, "Let me know if you do."

"I have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Do you have... ghosts here?"

"No. Of course not."

"I'm hearing voices."

"There are other people around."

"But the guy admitted to being invisible."

Thor frowned, "That is odd..."

"I was hoping you would know something about it."

"There are very few with the power to turn invisible."

"My brother was one, but I watched him die."

"You had a brother?"

"His name was Loki. Perhaps you've heard that name," Thor said.

"Loki..." his face cleared, "Dad told me about him. He's the one that tried to take over the world and had that attack on New York City."

"He was my brother," Thor sighed, "Well, adopted brother. It's complicated."

"Still..."

"He died helping me save Jane," he said. He told him the whole story about the Aether. He told about Malekith and the other elves and described the whole plan and Loki's death and how he had gone about defeating Malekith. Nate listened eagerly.

"Wow..." Nate said, "I guess he was good in the end."

"He was just confused. He wanted to make a name for himself."

"I can understand."

"I miss him," he sighed. Nate smiled sadly. Just then a guard came in.

"Thor, we need you. You have a video message from Earth."

"Okay, thank you," he said, "I shall return, Nate."

"No problem," Nate said, "I'll be here." He listened as Thor walked away and then there was silence. Nate settled in, hoping to get some sleep. He could no longer sense the man that had been there.

Thor followed the guard to a room with a large computer screen.

"Here we are, sir," the guard said. Tony Stark's image flickered onto the screen.

"Stark. How may I help you?" Thor asked.

"How's my son?" Tony asked.

"He is doing well. The poison is gone from his system and his bones are mending."

"That's good," Tony smiled, "When is he coming home?"

"We are healing his other injuries and are going to work on fixing his vision. He should be back soon, though."

"Good. Fury got us set up. Everyone has their own houses in a nice little neighborhood."

"What are our new names?"

"I'm Travis. Pepper is Patricia. Nate is Nick. Barton is Kyle. Natasha is Elizabeth. You are Theodore. Jane is keeping her name. Steve is keeping his too. He just dyed his hair brown. Banner is Bryan."

"Okay, Travis," he said, mentally noting the names, "How is Jane doing?"

"She's good. She misses you a lot. Patricia and Elizabeth are with her a lot."

"Give her my love."

"I will. Give Nick mine," Tony said.

"I will," Thor said.

"Thank you, Theodore. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Travis."

Thor headed back to Nate.

As Nate was laying in bed, he felt a surge of rage and sat up, "Who is there?"

"You idiot!" Loki snapped, "You can't ever mention hearing me again!"

"Woah... sorry dude, chill."

"If you do it again, I will not talk to you again."

"Why is it so important to keep you a secret?" Nate wondered.

"You'll find out."

"Are you... are you Loki?"

"No," he lied.

"You have to be! Why else would you be hiding?"

"Maybe because it doesn't matter who I am."

"Everyone matters."

"Not me."

"Especially you. If you feel like this. Come over here."

"No," Loki said.

"Please," Nate whispered. Loki sighed and walked to Nate's side.

"Give me your hand," Nate said.

"This is stupid."

"No, it's not. Please just do it," Nate said softly. Loki reached out his hand to Nate.

Nate took it gently, "See? You are alive and you are here. Those things matter." Nate squeezed Loki's hand.

"Why do you think that matters?"

"Because if you were dead, I couldn't talk to you. So you need to stay alive. You are the first person since my dad that I feel a connection to. I want to get close to you."

"Then you are insane."

"Maybe I am, but so are you. You agreed to teach me and you are here."

"My sanity has been gone a long time." Nate smiled sadly and hugged the figure.

"Why do you even care? I'm just a random person you just met."

"Because I know what it's like when the world has turned its back on you," he said softly.

"How about when all nine realms have? Then we'll talk."

He managed a small laugh, "I'm sorry. That isn't funny."

"It's alright."

Nate heard footsteps, "Loki, you need to go. Thor is coming. Stay close, though."

"I will," Loki said. Nate smiled, glad he had admitted to who he was. He knew the invisible man was Loki.


End file.
